7th HeavenIts not over
by ladybugsmama
Summary: Picks up right where the finale ended.


1Talking

I do not own 7th Heaven or its characters

We need to talk said Sandy to Simon.

What about Simon asked as he and Sandy went to go sit down at a table.

Well you know Martin couldn't make it, replied Sandy. What you don't know is why since Rose chose not to tell you.

Ok, so tell me, why couldn't Martin make it asked Simon?

So Rose tell me what made you decide not to marry Simon, asked Umberto?

I just realized he wasn't the one that was right for me, stated Rose. I mean I love him and I know he loves me but my heart truly lies with you. When you kissed me it made me think and I realized I was only marrying Simon because I wanted to be married. Not because I really believed he was the one for me.

Well I am glad you realized that before going thru with the ceremony, Umberto replied. You know Rose I really do love you and if you want to get married I am ready. You know my family loves you. Not to mention you do bring out the best in me,and I believe I bring out the best in you.

Bert I would love to marry you. However, I think it would be best if we waited a little while. Maybe in another year. I want to make sure that I am doing the right thing. I don't want to wind up like my parents Rose replied.

I understand, said Umberto. After all you just came really close to making a big mistake. I will gladly wait till you are ready. I love you.

And I love you, said Rose

Can you believe it said Lucy to Kevin? Matt and Sarah having twins, Mary and Carlos and us? That is three set of twins.

I know Kevin replied. It is really amazing. I guess we should start thinking of some names now that we know what we are having.

Oh I have already thought of that said Lucy. I hope you like the names I have come up with.

Three sets of twins. That is six more beautiful grandchildren for us, stated Annie.

I know isn't it just the most wonderful news, Eric replied. Whoever would have thought that such a thing would happen. And all so close together.

Well I just think it is wonderful, Annie said. I know Lucy and Kevin will be fine as will Matt and Sara. I just hope it isn't going to be to much for Mary. You know how she is.

I agree, was Eric's reply. I mean not to long ago she just up and left Carlos and Charlie because she didn't feel she could handle the pressures of being a mother. How is she going to handle twins?

I don't know, said Annie. I sure hope she has grown and that this doesn't wind up being too much for her. I wish she lived closer so I could help her.

Well what do you think of that, Matt asked Sara.

I think it is wonderful. These babies couldn't ask to be in a better family, replied Sara.

Yes but Mary, having twins. I don't know if she can handle that, Matt said.

Matt you have to give Mary a chance, Sara replied. After all she has been thru a lot with her separation from Carlos and Charlie. I think she will be fine. I really believe she has grown a lot since then. Besides didn't you tell me that she told you she was going to have her tubes tied after the babies are born?

Yes, said Matt. She did tell me that. I do believe that would be the best for her. I really don't think Mary could handle a big family.

Well see that shows that Mary really has grown, Sara replied. She knows her limitation. Just have faith in her. Everything will be fine.

So you and Mary are going to be having twins, Ruthie said to Carlos.

Yup sure looks that way, Carlos replied. I am so excited. I just know this is what Mary and I need. Having twins is really going to keep us busy and Mary needs that.

What is really amazing are you guys are having twins, Matt and Sara are having twins, and Lucy and Kevin are having twins. Man,that is a lot of babies, said Ruthie.

I know isn't it great, replied Carlos.

Can you believe it, Sam said to David? We are no longer going to be the special ones anymore. There are going to be more twins in this family.

Do you think they will forget about us, asked David?

I don't know, said Sam. I think we should do something to make sure that they don't forget we were the first set of twins to come along.

I agree, said David.

Hey Sandy is here, what do you think her and Simon are talking about, asked David.

I don't know. Maybe they are talking about getting married laughed Sam.

Yea, maybe replied David.

Simon the reason Martin would not make it is because he is in the hospital, Sandy replied.

Why is Martin in the hospital? What happened? Is he okay, Simon asked?

No, Simon Martin almost died last night. They aren't sure but they think it may be cancer, said Sandy. That is why I am here. You are Aaron's godfather and if something should happen to Martin, Sandy paused. If something should happen to Martin, Aaron will need a father figure in his life. Will you be able to provide that for him?

Of course Sandy, you know I love Aaron as if he were my own, Simon replied. I just hope Martin will be okay. This is really going to devastate Ruthie.

What do you mean, Sandy asked?

Didn't you know, Simon asked Sandy? Ruthie is in love with Martin.


End file.
